Fragile coccinelle
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: À la suite d'un combat, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu pour Ladybug et Chat Noir. Le garçon aura l'occasion de prouver à sa lady qu'il sera toujours là pour elle, peu importe la situation. - Oneshot - Adrinette


_Voici un petit oneshot que j'ai écrit en deux jours. J'adore le pairing Adrinette, ça m'inspire! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review! Merci et bonne lecture!_

.

.

« Ladybug, attention! » cria Chat Noir, alors que le super-vilain balançait un rayon destructeur vers la jeune femme.

.

Ladybug esquiva le coup de justesse en se balançant dans le vide, suspendue à son yo-yo. Elle atterrit sur le toît d'un immeuble plus loin, tombant sur un genou. Chat noir atterrit devant elle.

« Ça va ma lady? As-tu été touchée? » dit-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle saisit.

« Non… Il nous faut un plan… et vite! » répondit-elle en se relevant, un peu chancelante. Son coéquipier remarqua qu'elle était à bout de souffle.

« Tu es sûre que ça va? » poursuivit le Chat.

« Oui… On n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il nous repère! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« N'est-ce pas le temps pour un peu de magie? » répliqua son ami.

.

« Lucky Charm! » Ladybug lança son yo-yo vers le ciel. Un objet retomba alors dans ses mains.

« Un miroir à maquillage? » se questionna-t-elle.

.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Devant ses yeux, divers objets s'illuminèrent en rouge et noir, lui indiquant ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Chat Noir! Prend à droite! Moi je vais à gauche, sur cet immeuble, là-bas. Quand je te le dirai, utilise ton Cataclysme pour détruire ses lunettes! » dicta-t-elle.

« Compris! »

.

Les deux héros s'élancèrent chacun de leur côté. Ladybug atterrit non loin du super-vilain.

« Oh hé! Par ici! Essaie de me toucher! » l'appela-t-elle.

.

Ce dernier se retourna et lança un rayon destructeur dans sa direction. Au même moment, la jeune fille braqua le miroir vers le vilain. Le rayon rebondit sur l'objet et se dirigea tout droit vers son point d'origine. Comme c'était un miroir grossissant, le rayon pris des proportions gigantesques et frappa l'ennemi qui tomba à la renverse.

« Maintenant! » cria Ladybug.

.

« Cataclysme! » cria Chat Noir en s'élançant vers sa cible. Les lunettes de l'akumatisé se brisèrent et un sombre papillon s'envola.

.

« Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, petit akuma. Je te libère du mal! » La jeune fille l'attrapa avec son yo-yo. « Je t'ai eu! » Elle ouvrit son outil et un papillon lumineux s'envola. « Bye bye petit papillon. »

.

Elle lança le miroir en l'air.

« Miraculous, ladybug! »

.

Une armée de petites coccinelles réparèrent tous les dégâts causés par la bataille avec l'akuma et l'homme aux lunettes redevint lui-même. Après l'avoir rassuré, Chat Noir rejoint sa lady. Il lui présenta son poing afin de célébrer leur victoire. Ladybug leva son poing pour répondre à son ami.

« Bien j... »

.

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, la jeune fille s'effondra.

« Ladybug! » cria son coéquipier avant de la rattraper. « Ma lady, ça va? » demanda-t-il.

.

Chat Noir s'aperçut que la jeune fille était inconsciente. Inquiet, il la souleva dans ses bras et parti à la recherche d'un endroit à l'abri des regards, car il vit que son miraculous commençait à clignoter.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, ma lady? » demanda le chat. _Normalement, si elle a__vait__ été blessée, tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre maintenant… _pensa-t-il. _Où pourrais-je l'emmener? Si seulement je savais où elle habi__te__! Ou bien encore où se trouv__e__ Maître Fu!_

.

Voyant que les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug n'affichaient plus que deux points, il atterrit dans la cours arrière d'un bâtiment désaffecté. Il s'agenouilla, tenant toujours sa lady inconsciente contre lui. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle respirait. Il entendit un autre petit « beep » et un seul point fut visible sur les boucles d'oreille.

« Elle va se détransformer dans une minute! Je ne peux pas la laisser seule… Même si cela veut dire que je connaîtrai sa véritable identité, contre son gré... »

.

Chat Noir était à la fois inquiet pour sa belle et nerveux à l'idée de découvrir qui elle était. Soudain, une lumière vive entoura la jeune fille, puis un petit kwami rouge apparut à ses côtés. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés, ne sachant pas s'il devait regarder.

.

« Oh non Marinette! » s'écria Tikki qui vit sa porteuse évanouie. Puis elle réalisa que Chat Noir était là.

« Marinette? » répéta ce dernier en ouvrant soudainement les yeux. « Mais oui c'est bien Marinette! » s'écria-t-il de nouveau en la voyant.

.

Tikki avait couvert sa bouche de ses pattes et écarquillé les yeux en réalisant qu'elle venait involontairement de révéler l'identité de Ladybug à son partenaire.

« Chat Noir... » dit-elle. « Je suis désolée, j'ai été prise par surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à la retrouver dans cet état! »

« Ne t'en fait pas. » répondit-il. « Sais-tu ce qu'elle a? Elle avait du mal à garder le rythme pendant la bataille et s'est effondrée tout de suite après avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs… ».

« Je… je crois qu'elle est seulement exténuée. Les dernières semaines ont été difficiles et elle a très peu dormi. Et elle se sentait fiévreuse ce matin. » répondit Tikki.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de la ramener chez elle. » déclara le Chat en regardant le visage de la jeune fille.

.

Sur ce, Chat Noir se releva et, tout en tenant Marinette contre lui, repartit en direction de la demeure de la jeune fille. Tikki, qui était aussi épuisée, se cramponnait à ses cheveux.

.

Le jeune homme atterrit sur le balcon attenant à la chambre de l'adolescente. Sa bague émis un signal et il se détransforma à son tour.

« Oh non! Je n'ai pas porté attention à mon miraculous! » s'écria-t-il. « Maintenant, je suis coincé ici… du moins jusqu'à ce que Plagg reprenne des forces. »

.

Au même moment, Marinette ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Aie… ma… ma tête... » gémit-elle.

« Marinette, ne t'en fait pas, je suis là. Je vais m'occuper de toi. » dit doucement Adrien.

« A… Adrien… mais… tu… c-comment… où… pourquoi… »

« Shhhh… Tu as passé plusieurs minutes inconsciente. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. »

.

Avec précaution, il descendit dans la chambre, tenant toujours la jeune femme contre lui. Il la déposa doucement dans son lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. D'une main, il repoussa une mèche noire qui retombait sur le visage de son amie.

.

« Reste avec elle. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. » dit Tikki. « Plagg, vient m'aider! »

« Mais j'ai faim, moi... » rouspéta ce dernier en la suivant.

.

Adrien observa Marinette, rongé par l'inquiétude. Elle entre-ouvrit les yeux. De la sueur perlait sur son front, laissant deviner une fièvre. Le jeune homme pris la main de son amie entre les siennes. Cette dernière sourit faiblement. Il crut remarquer qu'elle avait… rougi?

.

Tikki et Plagg revinrent dans la chambre, les pattes chargées. Adrien saisi le médicament que lui tendait son kwami et le verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Il passa un bras derrière les épaules et le cou de la jeune fille et l'aida à se relever légèrement. Il déposa le médicament entre ses lèvres et lui fit boire un peu d'eau, avant de la recoucher.

.

Il prit la serviette mouillée qu'avait ramenée Tikki et entreprit d'essuyer doucement le front et le visage de la jeune fille. Il la couvrit avec une couverture et elle s'endormit.

.

« Je… je vais rester ici pour veiller sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans cet état... » dit le garçon.

.

Adrien ressenti soudainement une grande fatigue, résultante de la soirée mouvementée et des émotions vécues dans les dernières heures. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il s'adossait au mur, toujours assis sur le lit.

.

Quelques heures étaient passées lorsqu'il fut soudainement réveillé par un petit cri de surprise. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était couché à côté de Marinette et que cette dernière avait les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés même.

« A-Adrien! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Mais… mais que fais-tu ici?… Dans m-mon lit?! »

.

Ce dernier se redressa subitement.

« M-Marinette! C-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je… Tu as eu un malaise après le combat et je t'ai ramenée chez toi! J-je suis resté… pour veiller sur toi... » répondit nerveusement le blond.

« Le… le combat? » répéta l'adolescente, confuse.

.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut Tikki qui flottait à ses pieds avec un autre kwami, un chat tout noir. L'information prit quelques secondes à se rendre à son cerveau. Elle se tourna lentement vers Adrien.

« C-Chat Noir… C'est t-toi?! Adrien?! » s'écria-t-elle.

.

Ce dernier répondit par un hochement de tête et lui sourit timidement.

« Hum… Tu… Comment tu te sens? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Euh… Mieux… je crois… Je… Merci. » répondit son amie.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber… ma lady. »

.

Marinette lui sourit, puis baissa les yeux.

« Je… J'espère que tu n'es pas trop… déçu… enfin, que ce soit moi… Ladybug... » dit-elle tout bas.

« B-bien sur que non! » s'écria Adrien. « Pourquoi je serais déçu? Tu es une fille exceptionnelle… pleine de talents, tellement gentille! »

« Mais… je ne suis pas Ladybug. Enfin si! Mais ce que je veux dire c'est… Quand je suis moi, Marinette, je… je suis tellement maladroite! Rien à voir avec l'agilité, le courage et la confiance que j'affiche derrière le masque... »

.

Sans réfléchir, Adrien ramena la jeune fille contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Fermant les yeux, le nez dans ses cheveux, il soupira.

« Marinette… tu es toujours prête à rendre service, à soutenir et à défendre tes amis. Tu es peut-être plus maladroite, mais tu ES Ladybug… avec deux pieds gauches. »

.

L'adolescente rit. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Elle réalisa soudainement que Chat Noir était amoureux de Ladybug, et elle… elle était amoureuse d'Adrien. Ils étaient donc amoureux l'un de l'autre sans le savoir? _En fait…_ pensa-t-elle. _Je sais que Chat est amoureux de Ladybug, parce qu'il l'a dit… mais… moi je ne lui ai jamais dit qui était le garçon qui __possède __mon coeur…_

.

Marinette prit une grande inspiration. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui avouer ses sentiments.

« A-Adrien…? » dit-elle nerveusement.

« Oui? » répondit-il.

« Je… t-tu sais… l-le garçon que Ladybug… que je… t'ai dit que mon coeur lui appartenait... »

.

Adrien se raidit légèrement. Il se recula, afin de pouvoir voir le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était rouge et tremblait légèrement.

« L-le garçon... » poursuivit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien « C'est... »

.

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot de plus, elle approcha vivement son visage de celui du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Ce dernier, surpris, recula. Puis, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, il lui sourit et répondit à son baiser, timidement au début, puis plus passionnément.

.

Tikki et Plagg, qui avaient observé toute la scène, se tapèrent dans la patte. Enfin!

.

Lorsqu'ils interrompirent leur baiser, ils remarquèrent que le soleil se pointait à l'horizon.

« Je suis désolé Marinette, mais si je ne suis pas dans ma chambre quand Nathalie viendra pour me réveiller, je peux dire adieu à toute liberté! » dit Adrien.

« Et si mes parents te voient dans ma chambre à cette heure, ils vont te tuer! » répondit-elle en riant.

.

Adrien embrassa une dernière fois Marinette avant de se lever.

« Plagg, transforme-moi! » s'exclama-t-il avant de se transformer.

.

Chat Noir grimpa l'échelle menant au balcon, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille. Il lui souffla un baiser et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser.

.

Marinette se laissa retomber sur le dos et soupira, les yeux dans le vague. Les choses seraient encore mieux, dorénavant.


End file.
